


Growing Up

by spookypromqueen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Hopper is a good dad, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookypromqueen/pseuds/spookypromqueen
Summary: A sweet story about the Father/Daughter dynamic between Hopper and Eleven. How does Hopper deal with El's first date? Does Mike survive Hopper's wrath? (He does.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I DO NOT OWN STRANGER THINGS NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THE FRANCHISE.

El was growing up. It had been almost two years she’s been living with him and one year since the adoption went through. El Hopper. He smiled at the thought. Although he had to make some difficult decisions to get Will Byers back, he knew those government assholes would never find her and that he would always find a way to keep her safe. That sweet, terrifyingly powerful little girl has him wrapped around her finger.

He’s not the only one. Mike Wheeler was head over heels for El, it was as obvious as the freckles on his face. She returned the sentiment, much to Hopper’s chagrin. It wasn’t as if he didn’t like the Wheeler kid, in fact, he thought he was a pretty stand-up kid. But he was romantically involved with his daughter, so therefore he hated the kid’s guts.

He especially hated it when he caught them together. Whether it was a gentle squeeze of a hand, or a loving glance across the room it drove Hopper up the wall. His daughter sped right through the phase where he has a basic understanding of how kids work, and straight into the storm of teenagehood. Of course, he always caught them together and he always hated it… Until he didn’t.

 

The first time he caught them kissing was after their first date. Mike had walked up alongside El, holding hands in a chaste manner as he led her up to her front door. 

“Well, I had fun tonight.” Mike began to blush under the scrutinizing shine of Hopper’s porch light.

“Me too.” El returned the blush with a dazzling smile, which in turn sent Mike reeling. 

As if they were able to read minds, they both leaned in softly for a kiss. When their lips touched, it was like a jolt of electricity ran through them and jump-started their hormones. Their kiss grew slightly more heated and they found themselves entangled in each other’s arms. They only split apart when the front door was almost wrenched from its hinges.

Hop opened his mouth to begin giving the Wheeler kid a piece of his mind, when he felt a small hand reach into his. 

“Hi Hop!” Her little voice was punctuated by an upwards inflection, El was learning quickly but her language skills still falter at times. She was adorable. Hop felt his anger dissipate quickly as he looked into the little girl’s doe-like eyes. 

“El, get inside. You’re late.” Hop’s eyes narrowed as they made their way to the bright red boy. The kid looked absolutely terrified, eyes wide and hands shoved into his pockets as if to show them they were nowhere near his daughter. Unfortunately for Mike, Hop had seen his hands begin to wander. 

“Okay, bye Mike. Tomorrow?” She turned back to the shuffling boy.

“Yeah, El. I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night, sir.” Mike spoke nervously as he bid them both goodbye. With a spin on his heel, he began to head home.

Hopper noticed El’s soft smile, and shook his head. Teenagers.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of a protective Hopper.


End file.
